


Words of Gods I — The Children of Discord

by Miss_Memory



Series: Words of Gods [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Memory/pseuds/Miss_Memory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>“At first, there was Antimatter.<br/>Later, there was Pitch-Black darkness.<br/>In the end, there was only Destruction”<br/>~<br/>A story about the Pokémon Mythology.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Words of Gods I — The Children of Discord

**Author's Note:**

> • Legendaries often use human bodies, and don't show their true form unless necessary.  
> • If you'd like to see some designs, I'm able to draw concept art, since this is mostly going to turn into a comic. Just tell me.  
> • This fanfiction is a test to know how many people would be interested in a published comic of this story. So, constructive comments are very important for me.  
> • As for now, Dialga and Palkia are supposed to be "15" and 16 years old respectively, both physically and mentally. As for Giratina, he's probably 20.

If there was something in sight by then, it was “Antimatter”.  
An entire horizon made of a deep color, darker than the color of the abyss.  
The only being trapped in the “Pitch-Black” macrocosm had seen nothing but an  
entire universe made of “Destruction” during days, weeks… Years, maybe.

But, how could he know? “Time” and “Space” were concepts He himself  
created to count His last days and to locate Himself in the middle of nothing.

Concepts created by himself, just like His growing “Will” and “Knowledge”.  
However, something was absent from Him, and He knew it was important.  
He thought about that missing part, and called “Emotions”  
something that should had never existed from the start.

He thought about the chances of other beings existing as well.  
He thought about the chances of these beings getting consumed and  
returning to their mother: darkness itself. He knew they did.  
He knew He would too, unless He destroyed it.  
After all, without emotions, He could feel no “Gratitude” or love  
towards His future murderer.

And so, He, that immoral being, withstood against The Original Chaos and slaughtered it,  
crowning himself as The Original Being afterwards. From then on, He thought,  
darkness would disappear forever and the abyss would become His own utopia.

His desire made him able to give birth to twins, whose beings were called  
“Dialga” and “Palkia”, Master and Mistress of “Time” and “Space”,  
who would create the world we know now as Earth.

However, he didn’t expect a third child. Conceived by Him and Chaos  
that fulfilled his lack of emotions, he was another child made of darkness.

The Lord of Antimatter.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as the ticking of Dialga’s clocks began echoing, the universe of Palkia started expanding,  
pushing the remaining darkness away from a newborn planet. Arceus successfully  
finished creating Earth in seven days after giving birth to new creatures and concepts.  
Even if there were some fights between siblings in the Genesis of Earth,  
such as Kyogre and Groudon’s first meeting, they soon were put to an end to not create Antimatter in the utopia.

_“Palkia, good morning! …Oh, did you spend all night reading again? Really?”_

Most legendaries decided to live with humans, a new species  
Arceus had created as legendaries' servants and which He decided to keep.  
Most of legendaries built mansions in the highest mountain of  
the first region ever created: Mount Coronet, and they ruled  
over the new species during a long time with human bodies.

_“Stop. It’s my book, don’t touch it. Shoo.”_

_“But you need to rest a bit! It’s been two days straight!”_

The world had successfully avoided darkness and fights during some centuries.

_“I told you to not touch it!”_ Palkia grabbed Dialga’s hair and pulled it softly.  
As the youngest complained, she released his hair and kept reading _._  
_“I can’t sleep, and I need distractions. I wonder how you can sleep so peacefully during nights….”_  
While listening, Dialga giggled, sitting on the nearest chair, and the oldest sibling glanced at him.  
_"What? Do you find my insomnia funny?”_

_“A bit, to be honest.”_ Palkia sighed at his answer, closing her eyes. As soon as she opened them again,  
she tried to focus on her book, but, alarmed, she immediately glanced at the boy when hearing him.  
_"Don’t you find it funny? The screams, I mean.”_

_“...So, you hear them too.”_ The Mistress of Space glanced at her book sadly, then closed it.

_“Yeah, they start when the sky goes dark, and they shut up when Ho-oh rises…  
...It’s funny, in the weird way. But I don’t know where they come from.”_

_“I know that...”_ The girl got up from the sofa and placed the book on her bedside table,  
still looking at it.   _“...From dad’s room. But I can’t see anything…  
My powers show me blurry stuff when I try to focus on what’s inside…”_

_“...Wait, what? Dad’s… Room?!”_ Dialga stood up and glanced at the book of Genesis Palkia was reading.  
When he read its title, he narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists _. “...Do you think he’s… Hiding something?”_

_“...Indeed. And it’s worse when I think about when the cries began…  
…Because I don’t remember.”_

A very heavy silence flooded the room. None of them knew what to reply, because the conversation was over.  
They didn’t like to think about their father hiding stuff from them— The Original Being himself had raised the siblings  
making them believe how negative actions could attract darkness, and how they should avoid them.

In that moment, it felt like a big contradiction, a big lie made of hypocrisy.

Even so, Dialga suddenly smiled, taking his sister’s hand and, by pulling it, he  
distanced her from the book. Palkia glanced at him, raising an eyebrow.

_“...Hey, Palkia, do you remember what day is today?”_

_“...Time isn’t my strong point, you see.”_

Dialga giggled.

_“Today is the day in which Willpower and Knowledge will be born as living creatures!”_

 

* * *

 

 

 

“ _They are disgusting, you know.._.”

The Original Being narrowed His eyes, without even looking at the darkness.  
He locked himself in His room afterwards, and then glared voidly at the monstrous being.

“ _How can you let them live? They have the emotions you hate most_.  
_Especially Dialga.”_

And The Original Being had tied His long hair up in a low ponytail,  
sighing and closing His blackened eyes.

_“…Yet, the older one, Palkia, reminds me of you, honestly._  
Same boring shit as her father… _However…_ ”  
The monster giggled loudly.  
“ _I would_ **L O V E** to corrupt her, too.”

“ _Enough_.”  
Finally, He had spoken, and the room was filled with silence.  
Arceus looked into the black hole that connected  
Distortion World and His room, and approached.  
Giratina didn’t move. Instead, his grin got wider.

_“What happens? Are you going to throw a Judgement of yours to me?  
That’s not gonna work, and you know it.”_

_“I don’t need to attack a Ghost to banish it.”_  
Arceus stretched out His hand towards him,  
preparing a Spacial Rend to close the fissure.

_“Aw, alright…”_  
The last thing Arceus saw from the Distortion World was  
His third child’s grin, and the hole between the two dimensions was closed.

But, as soon as Arceus turned around, He felt a headache.  
Even if He tried to ignore it while unlocking the doorknob,  
an echo in His head gave Him a terrible shiver, stopping Him from moving. _  
“…But, you see… You just can’t escape from the voices of Antimatter.”_

A door was slammed, and two young gods who were  
waiting outside of their Father’s room were startled.

_“…Dad, are… you okay?”_ Dialga asked. His Father sighed deeply.  
His only answer was a soft nod, and he walked away, towards the  
highest balcony of their mansion.

**_“. . .R E L E A S E   M E. . .”_ **

Suddenly, Dialga glanced at Palkia, concerned,  
but she just shook her head, yet soon glanced  
at Arceus’s room door while Dialga took her hand.

**_“. . .C O M E,  R E L E_ ** **_A S E   M E . . . !”_ **

Starting to get scared, the youngest pulled his older sister’s hand  
so they would start following their Father.

As soon as Palkia turned around again, curious, she would had  
sweared that she saw a shadow waving at her with its hand  
as they quickly walked away.


End file.
